


The Rani

by merryghoul



Series: tw100 drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tw100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh was one of the geniuses the Rani kidnapped for her time manipulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rani

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: The Queen
> 
> rani = queen in some languages

Tosh was unconscious in a cabinet on Lakertya. Unable to break free, the only thing Tosh could do was think. She knew through overhearing her captors the Rani wanted to mine the brains of geniuses to make a time manipulator.

The Rani was a Time Lady and a mad scientist. And yet, the Rani's name could be translated as "queen." Why the Rani didn't go by "the Scientist" was beyond Tosh.

Tosh wanted to talk to the Rani after she was freed. Instead, Tosh was lead into the Doctor's TARDIS. Instead of answers, she prepared to prevent a time paradox.


End file.
